Unbelievable Love
by Brina3565
Summary: Salena is just a normal girl until her parents tell her she will attend Hogwarts as a third year student. She befriends three welcoming characters but she has a secret she must not reveal and must control in order to protect everyone from the darkness that wants her powers. A childhood friend makes this difficult when he forces her to remember the past she once had with him.


**~BEFORE WE BEGIN~**

**I created this story in 2006-2007 and decided to revise it. It's the same general story with hopefully less errors and a bit more information than before, I hope you enjoy it. I also created a music playlist for people to listen to.**

**MUSIC PLAYLIST:  watch?v=XVU5TCwG_ZE&feature=share&list=PLiLDIBSja_1ph6IYQbRoeLqNOiPNGGZAr **

**I will try to put a wide variety of music in it and you're free to message me songs you would like in the next story. I do have some weird tastes in music and the first song pretty much tells you that. Please enjoy the music or laugh at it and enjoy the revised version of my story.**

Prologue

{6 Years Ago}

"Salena, when we are here you must be on your best behavior. You can't use your magic here, when we…" Salena's Mom rants.

"Are in public we can't use our powers, I know Mom," Salena finishes her Mom's sentence while staring outside the window and looking at the beautiful view of trees and forests as far as she could see.

"Yes, these people are Mommy and Daddy's friends so you behave and play with their son. He's a nice little boy, you should get along nicely," her Mom tells her excited.

"How long are we going to be away from home Mom?" she asks thinking about her room and toys she left behind.

"Just until Mommy and Daddy finish business with our friends so it shouldn't be long. We'll be home before you know it," her Mom reassures her.

Salena and her parents arrive to a large light brown mansion with huge hedges surrounding the house protecting it from the outside world and large metal bars blocking the entrance from the home. Her father knocks on the door and an old house elf opens the door. "Welcome to the Malfoy household, the Master will be with you in a moment. Please come in the living area, the Master will wait for you there," the old house elf announces as he slightly bows towards us.

They all walk in and follow him through the house into the drawing room, the house elf directs them to the chairs in the room and they sit down. As the house elf begins to leave Salena waves goodbye, the house elf seems shocked but walks out. Not long after the Malfoy family walks in, "Welcome my friends, I hope your journey was a nice one. I'd like to thank you for coming to my humble home. This is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco," he begins and looks towards Salena, "This must be your beautiful daughter Salena. Draco, take Salena outside and show her around the house."

"Yes father," Draco says obediently and looks towards the girl sitting in a chair three times her size.

"Come, I will show you outside," Draco calls to Salena while sticking out his hand for her to come to him and take it.

Salena looks up from swinging her legs in the chair and smiles. She jumps off of the chair and runs over taking his hand and dragging him through the room to the exit. She quickly stops before leaving making Draco almost run into her before she turns around to look at Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, "It was a pleasure to meet you!"

Right after saying those words she re-drags Draco out of the room.

After leaving the living area and dragging Draco around the house for a while, Draco finally reaches his limit. "Do you even know where you're going?" he asks smugly.

She stops, "Uh… no…"

"Follow me," he tells her irritated and taking his hand back from hers.

He leads her through to the opposite side of the house where they reach the door to go outside. The backyard was enormous and contained its own forest within the fence that surrounded the house. "It's so pretty," Salena coos as she runs through the backyard.

"Well my father is wealthy; the backyard should show our status…" Draco begins to brag like his father does until he realizes that Salena is completely ignoring him.

His irritation grows as he watches her being completely oblivious that he was still there. "Are you even listening to me?" he yells at her.

"Did you say something Drakie?" Salena asks stopping for a split second.

"Yes I did and my name is not Drakie!" he yells.

She chooses to ignore him and runs deep into the forest out of sight. *If she gets hurt or lost in the forest Father will kill me* Draco thinks to himself as he chases after her. Draco wanders through the forest for a while before he realizes that it is beginning to get dark. In a few moments his father will call them back in and if he does not find her, he will be in a lot of trouble. "Drakie!" Salena screams.

Draco quickly runs toward her scream and begins to panic. *Please don't be hurt, please don't be hurt* he yells in his head. He lost where her voice came from and begins to panic again. "Salena!" he yells for her.

"Drakie over here!" she yells.

He quickly follows the direction of her voice and finds her crouched on the ground crying. "Salena, what's wrong?" he asks kneeling next to her.

"Drakie save him," she cries pointing in front of her.

Draco looks and finds a young hedgehog with his head stuck in a fallen tree trunk. "Salena, it's just a hedgehog, he probably got stuck when trying to find food," Draco tells her thinking she's silly for crying over a stupid animal.

"Drakie you've got to save him!" she begs to him and grabbing onto his sleeve, "He'll die, you can't let him die!"

Draco looks at her as her face is now swollen from crying so much and rubbing her eyes. He sighs, "Fine, move out of the way."

Draco stands up and takes out his wand, "Engorgio!"

The trunk around the hedgehog grows slightly larger allowing the hedgehog to pop his head from out of the tree trunk. "Drakie you did it!" she squeals as she jumps up and gives him a huge hug.

She bends down and picks up the young hedgehog and pets it. "There there little guy, you're okay now. Drakie saved you. Now you can be free and go back to your Mommy and Daddy. I bet they miss you very much!" Salena talks to the hedgehog.

Draco can't help but be amazed at her reaction. Showing such kindness to such a weak animal was unheard of in his family. Yet she does it so easily and cries for the animal. She interested him, she was something he had never seen before and he has met many children from business partners of his parents. All were incompetent to him and gawked as he spoke about his house and family. She did none of these things… he wanted to know more about this strange girl.

Salena places the hedgehog down on the ground. The hedgehog looks up at us and twitches its butt towards us before waddling away. "Draco, Salena dinner is ready," Lucius calls from the house.

"Come on Salena, you should wash your face before you head to dinner," Draco tells Salena as he extends his hand to hers.

"Alright Drakie let's go! You're my hero!" she chants as she grabs his hand and drags him back towards the house.

Salena and her family remained at Malfoy Manor for about a month. The business between both families had not been finished which allowed for Draco and Salena to spend plenty of time together.

"Drakie, what's this room? I've never been in here before!" Salena tells Draco as she looks in the room amazed by its grandness and running and spinning in the middle of the open room.

"This is the ballroom, my family hardly ever comes in here but I thought you might like it," Draco tells her as he watches her playing in the room.

The ballroom was huge and contained a fireplace, piano, a few chairs in the corner of the room, and a wide open space in the middle for dancing with a giant chandelier hovering over it. The only light coming into the room was from the hallway and the light from the moon coming in from the two windows on either side of the fireplace. Draco closed the doors behind him so that they were alone in the dark room and he took out his wand. He pointed his wand toward the chandelier and cast a spell that would light up the entire room. He pointed it again to the fireplace which turned it on and a giant fire was blazing in the fireplace. Salena's eyes light up as she sees everything lit up in the room. Draco can't help but smile after seeing her face. She turns to look at Draco and smiles at him, "Drakie, this place is so cool!"

"I've never spent much time in this room but I did learn how to dance so I thought it would be fun… to you know… teach you how to dance," Draco said blushing like crazy trying not to make eye contact with her.

Salena giggled and grabbed his hand, "Okay!"

Draco blushed even harder and just grabbed his wand to turn on the record player. The music started playing and Draco tried to control himself by taking in a deep breathe. "Alright, you put your hand here… and I'll put my hand here and then we join hands here…" Draco instructs her.

He could feel his heart beating really fast as if it was about to burst from his chest. Salena does what she is told and looks up at him for further instructions, which makes Draco blush more. "Are you alright Drakie?" she asks seeing how red his face is, "Are you getting sick? Your face is red?"

"I'm fine," he tells her clearing his throat, "Okay, now I'm going to step forward and you step back like his and just keep following my lead."

Draco begins to lead Salena in a more basic pattern until she starts to get used to it and then begins to start circling around the room. Salena was looking down at her feet the whole time making Draco smile a bit. "Salena, try to face me when you dance…" he tells her a bit reluctantly.

She looks up at him and smiles, "Okay Drakie."

As they continue to dance Salena begins to smile more and more, "Drakie, I feel like a princess! You're the best Drakie, you're my prince charming!" she giggles.

"I… I'm no prince charming, Salena" Draco says remembering the horrible things he's done and is destined to do.

"Of course you are! You've always been so nice to me, nicer than anyone I've ever known…" Salena tells him blushing a bit.

"Salena… I'm supposed to do some really bad things someday… You might not like me anymore after that," Draco tells her and stops dancing.

He walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench, running both hands through his hair in frustration. Salena walks over to him confused and sits next to him on the bench. "Drakie, you're not bad… you're a good guy."

"Someday Salena, there will be a war that will decide the fate of the wizarding world. During that time, I will be on the bad side. I will have… no choice," Draco tells her looking down at the ground.

Salena doesn't know what to say at this point. She was still confused and not sure what he was talking about. "Drakie, my Mom has always told me that there will always be good and bad within us. There will be people who will tell us what to do and lead us down the wrong path. It is our choice whether or not we choose the path of good or bad. I know you will choose the good path Drakie; I can never picture you doing anything bad to anyone. Your too nice for that," Salena smiles at him reassuringly.

Draco looks at her amazed. *This girl is truly amazing. No one has ever told me I have a choice before. Just looking at her makes me feel like I can be myself. She makes me feel like I am a hero.* Draco smiles at her which shocks Salena a little bit. He brings her into an embrace which shocks Salena even more because he has never hugged her before. "Thank you Salena, you are an amazing princess."

Salena blushes like mad and smiles. She hugs him back, "And you are my prince charming."

"Pinky-promise me!" Salena tells Draco.

"Pinky-promise you what?" Draco asks confused.

"That we will be friends forever!" Salena tells him holding her hand out to pinky promise him.

Draco was reluctant knowing what lies ahead for him. "Salena, are you sure about this? If we make this promise you're stuck with me. You can't take it back," Draco tells her hoping she will still keep the promise.

He never had someone like him enough to stay with him forever. Even his parents barely showed any interest in him yet she wants to be his friend forever. Even if they promise this as children, he will never forget because she is all he has. She smiled at him so sweetly it melted his heart, "That's why I want to Pinky-Promise. It's because it will last forever!"

Draco tried to keep himself from blushing as he stretched out his arm towards her. Their pinky fingers joined and Salena smiled so happily while Draco was forcing himself to hold back a blush.


End file.
